The invention relates to apparatus for facilitating sail handling operations.
A sail is often located along a mast or boom by sliding elements which are attached along the edge of the sail and which are shaped to engage in a channel formed in the mast or boom. The mast or boom is then made as a hollow usually extruded section shaped to have an open channel along one edge to receive the sliding elements of the sail. However in use the sliding elements can jam in the channel in which they are received to disrupt sail raising and/or lowering. Furthermore a mast and/or boom of a relatively complicated shape is required to receive the sliding elements of the sail.